polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrzej Chudy/Gry
Gry komputerowe |- |2004 |''Rybki z ferajny'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Age of Empires III'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Agent Hugo'' | }} |- |2005 |''Iniemamocni: Podziemne starcie'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Madagaskar'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, czarownica i stara szafa'' | }} |- |2006 |''Cezar IV'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Gothic 3'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic V'' | }} |- |2006 |''Neverwinter Nights: Kingmaker'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Neverwinter Nights 2'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Sezon na misia'' | }} |- |2006 |''Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Warhammer: Mark of Chaos'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Barbie pamiętniki: Szkolna tajemnica'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Broken Sword: Anioł śmierci'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa'' | }} |- |2007 |''Infernal'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Overlord'' | }} |- |2007 |''Shrek Trzeci'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''The Settlers: Narodziny imperium'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Wiedźmin'' | }} |- |2008 |''Alone in the Dark'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Asterix na olimpiadzie'' | }} |- |2008 |''Asterix: Wojna Galów'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Misja – las Vegas'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Brothers in Arms: Hell’s Highway'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Fallout 3'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Dark Messiah'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Madagaskar 2'' | }} |- |2008 |''Małpy w kosmosie'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Mass Effect'' | }} |- |2008 |''Piorun'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Quantum of Solace'' | }} |- |2008 |''Rise & Fall: Civilizations at War'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Sam & Max: Sezon 1'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''So Blonde: Blondynka w opałach'' | }} |- |2008 |''The Settlers: Narodziny imperium – Wschodnie królestwa'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Dragon Age: Początek'' | }} |- |2009 |''Empire: Total War'' | }} |- |2009 |''InviZimals'' | }} |- |2009 |''Jak & Daxter: Zaginiona granica'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Killzone 2'' | }} |- |2009 |''Mirror’s Edge'' | }} |- |2009 |''Mój wymarzony chłopak: Kocha, nie kocha...'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''NecroVisioN'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Tom Clancy’s H.A.W.X.'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Arcania: Gothic 4'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' | }} |- |2010 |''Crackdown 2'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Disciples III: Odrodzenie'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie'' | }} |- |2010 |''God of War III'' | }} |- |2010 |''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część I'' | }} |- |2010 |''InviZimals: Następny wymiar'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Mass Effect 2'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Napoleon: Total War'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' | }} |- |2010 |''Tom Clancy’s H.A.W.X. 2'' | }} |- |2010 |''Toy Story 3'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''TRON: Evolution'' | }} |- |2011 |''1812: Serce Zimy'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Afterfall: inSanity'' | }} |- |2011 |''Auta 2'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Crysis 2'' | }} |- |2011 |''Dance Central 2'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część II'' | }} |- |2011 |''InviZimals: Zaginione plemiona'' | }} |- |2011 |''Killzone 3'' | }} |- |2011 |''Kinect Sports: Sezon 2'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''League of Legends'' | }} |- |2011 |''Medieval Moves: Wyprawa Trupazego'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''RAGE'' | }} |- |2011 |''Red Orchestra 2: Bohaterowie Stalingradu'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Resistance 3'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' | }} |- |2012 |''Dance Central 3'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Diablo III'' | }} |- |2012 |''Halo 4'' | }} |- |2012 |''Might & Magic: Heroes VI – Danse Macabre'' | }} |- |2012 |''Might & Magic: Heroes VI – Pirates of the Savage Sea'' | }} |- |2012 |''Risen 2: Mroczne wody'' | }} |- |2012 |''Twisted Metal'' | }} |- |2012 |''XCOM: Enemy Unknown'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Crysis 3'' | }} |- |2013 |''God of War: Wstąpienie'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Might & Magic: Heroes VI – Cienie mroku'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Neverwinter'' | }} |- |2013 |''Samoloty'' | }} |- |2013 |''The Last of Us'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Tomb Raider'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Wonderbook: Detektyw Diggs'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Company of Heroes 2: Armie frontu zachodniego'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Diablo III: Reaper of Souls'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Hearthstone'' | }} |- |2014 |''LittleBigPlanet 3'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Dying Light'' | }} |- |2015 |''Heroes of the Storm'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void'' | }} |- |2015 |''The Order: 1886'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon'' | }} |- |2015 |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Serca z kamienia'' | }} |- |2016 |''Battlefield 1'' | }} |- |2016 |''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare'' | }} |- |2016 |''Dishonored 2'' | }} |- |2016 |''Dying Light: The Following'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Gwint: Wiedźmińska gra karciana'' | }} |- |2016 |''LEGO Gwiezdne wojny: Przebudzenie Mocy'' | }} |- |2016 |''Overwatch'' | }} |- |2016 |''Silence'' | }} |- |2017 |''Call of Duty: WWII'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Destiny 2'' | }} |- |2017 |''Dishonored: Death of the Outsider'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Elex'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Horizon: Zero Dawn'' | }} |- |2017 |''Horizon: Zero Dawn — The Frozen Wilds'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2'' | }} |- |2017 |''Orcs Must Die! Unchained'' | }} |- |2017 |''Sniper: Ghost Warrior 3'' | }} |- |2017 |''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' | }} |- |2017 |''Syberia 3'' | }} |- |2018 |''Darksiders III'' | }} |- | |2018 | |''Detroit: Become Human'' | }} |- |2018 |''God of War'' | }} |- | |2018 | |''LEGO DC Super-Villains: Złoczyńcy'' | }} |- |2018 |''Wojna krwi: Wiedźmińskie opowieści'' | }} |- |2019 |''Death Stranding'' | }} |- | |2019 | |''Monkey King: Hero is Back'' | }} |- | |2019 | |''RAGE 2'' | }} |- |2019 |''Star Wars: Jedi – Upadły zakon'' | }} |- | |2020 | |''Warcraft III: Reforged'' | }} |- |}